1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing data from a device to another device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems (for example, internet communication systems) for providing data from a device to another device are widespread. An example of this type of data providing system is taught in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-309896. In the technique of this document, the data is authenticated before being provided.